


There for You

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck paced in his room, unable to sit still. He was still thinking about what happened earlier that day.At work, he looked up from his desk to see someone who just - whose face, something about their profile… it scared him. Reminded him of someone who’d hurt him. Instantly, his heart was racing and he felt nauseous, but somehow he was able to help the guy with questions about the local trails until he left.And he hadn’t stopped thinking about it all day.





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, here's another more somber fic. I'm just dealing with my PTSD in the most comforting way I know how: writing fanfics. I'm so sorry to those who can relate, and thankful we're all still here, alive. <3

Duck paced in his room, unable to sit still. He was still thinking about what happened earlier that day. 

At work, he looked up from his desk to see someone who just - whose face, something about their profile… it scared him. Reminded him of someone who’d hurt him. Instantly, his heart was racing and he felt nauseous, but somehow he was able to help the guy with questions about the local trails until he left. 

And he hadn’t stopped thinking about it all day. 

“Duck, darling, what are you- oh.” Indrid stood in the doorway, looking pensive. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He turned to Indrid and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “I guess.” 

“It might help,” Indrid said quietly. “Can I hug you?” At Duck’s nod, Indrid pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He instantly felt some of the fearful, restless energy relax - but it was still there and going strong. “How about I make you some tea, and we can sit on the couch together?” 

“That sounds nice,” Duck said, pulling back from the hug. Indrid looked a little worried. “I’m okay, darlin’. Y’don’t need to worry.” 

“You’re my boyfriend,” Indrid said, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. “It’s my job.” 

Duck gave him an unconvincing smile, and Indrid left to go make him some tea. He walked through the doorway and into the living room, sitting on the couch. To be honest, he felt like shit. 

After a couple of minutes, Indrid reappeared from the kitchen holding two mugs of tea. He handed one to Duck and sat down beside him, nestling to his side. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. “Now tell me what’s going on.” 

“Well… nothing _happened_, per se,” Duck said with a wince. “I just… I thought I was over it, y’know, my PTSD. Like, I know that’s a silly thing to even say - y’don’t just get over mental illness - but I still thought I was somehow done with it.” Indrid gave him a sympathetic rub on the shoulder. “Guess I was wrong.” He gave a half-hearted smile when he felt Indrid kiss the side of his head. 

“It’s understandable, though,” Indrid told him. “It’s been a while since you were triggered. It’s conceivable that it may not happen again.”

“But it did,” Duck sighed. 

Indrid was quiet as he leaned his cheek on the top of Duck’s head. “I know it’s hard,” he said softly. Duck nodded and quickly wiped his eyes as they started to prickle with tears. “But think of all the progress you’ve made. You went a good while without your past affecting you. Maybe after you recover from this little blip, you can have another long period of peace.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Duck murmured. He took a deep, shaky breath, then another, trying to calm himself. Indrid was right: he’d been on the path to recovery for a while. One slip-up doesn’t erase that. 

After a couple of minutes, Duck found himself calming down. “Thanks, Drid,” he said tiredly.

“It’s no problem,” he replied, rubbing Duck’s back. “How do you feel?” 

Duck rubbed at his temples. “T’be honest, my head hurts like a bitch.” 

“I’ll get you some medicine,” Indrid said, standing up. He returned momentarily with a familiar over-the-counter pill bottle and a glass of water. “Here.” 

“Thanks, babe,” Duck said gratefully, taking the medicine. “I might go to bed early tonight. Or take a nap now, actually.” 

“You should do that,” Indrid said encouragingly. “I’ll wake you up in an hour?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Duck replied with a yawn. He stood up and stretched. “‘M just gonna be in my room if y’need me.” 

Indrid leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Get some rest, darling.” 

So Duck walked into his room and flopped down on the bed, pulling the blankets around him comfortably. Finally, he fell asleep, feeling safe.


End file.
